


Breakdown

by MorbidOptimist



Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Band Break Up, Band Fic, Battle of the Bands, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23291167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorbidOptimist/pseuds/MorbidOptimist
Summary: Two weeks before the competition, Jinx, Mammoth, and Gizmo find themselves without a lead vocalist for their metal band; Jinx stumbles across the seemingly unassuming Raven and begs to recruit her for the gig. Fascinated by the vivid swirls of pain and passion within Jinx's hidden lyricals, Raven agrees.A Band Au.
Relationships: Jinx/Raven (DCU)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I know next to nothing about the intricacies of bands and heavy metal, don't 'at' me.

“Don’t you fucking do this,” Jinx seethed, “Not when we’re about to make our break!”

“The only break that’s happening here,” the silverhaired banshee retorted, “Is my patience for you lot. I’m sick of your bull; I’m out of here.”

With that, Jinx and the remaining members of the group were forced to watch their lead vocalist leave them high and dry. 

“Yeah, well,” Jinx rushed, “Don’t let the door hit you on the way out.”

Silver Banshee held up a finger as she let the door slam behind her. 

“Shit, she was our screamer,” Mammoth noted, shifting slightly in his seat from the room’s surmounted tension.

“It’s fine, I’ll just have to rework the vocals is all,” Jinx bluffed, feigning confidence as she internally ran through barlines and octaves. 

“You’ll be hoarse before tomorrow,” Gizmo spat, his fingers still working the dust cloth across his ergonomic keytar; “And if you don’t go hoarse,” he muttered, “You’ll blow a speaker. Or catch the sprinklers on fire. Or any else of the batshit stuff you do.”

“Hey, there’s collateral to bringing down a house,” Jinx jested, cocking a flippant shoulder. 

Her face fell as she worried her lip.

“You may have a point…” she related. 

“Maybe we can find somebody else to fill in?” Mammoth suggested, “As long as we make the set with four members they should let us keep our slot.” 

“And Banshee will get her ass handed to her when we miraculously steal first place?” Jinx prodded, causing Mammoth’s cheeks to redden slightly. 

With a sigh, Jinx set her hands to her hips.

“Yeah, I suppose that could work,” she agreed.

“One problem,” Gizmo barked, setting his instrument aside; “Where we gonna’ find someone with those kinda lungs with no notice, no money, and no incentive?” 

Jinx mulled the question over for a moment, thinking back to the dives bars and coffee nooks she’d frequented over the past. 

An idea wormed its way into her brain.

Her eyes bright, Jinx smiled broadly. 

“I know just the place.” 


	2. Chapter 2

The joint was a little weathered hole in the hole; the sort of place that served late brunches and ran fresh coffee no matter the time of day. 

It sported shakey wifi access and, at this time of night Jinx knew, a myriad lines of cheap beers and hard ciders. 

It also had it’s customary ‘open mic night’. 

The patrons eyed her as she walked in; wary that her reputation was preceding her, Jinx kept her composure and ordered one of the handmade eclairs and a butterball to wash it down with. 

Taking a seat in the overly cramped dining area, Jinx rocked her chair on its back legs, braced her feet on the table post, and watched the tiny stage. 

The first few acts did nothing for her; a couple of karaoke types indulging in delusions of grandeur, a relatively decent guitarist who only performed one genre, poets.

So many poets. 

It was the poetry that always brought her back to the place. 

Even terrible as most of it was, it still spoke to her. 

Still inspired her to make her own, in the dead of night, on candlelit pages that no one but her would ever see. 

Deep in her own thoughts, it was a surprise to her when a half rasped voice thick with melodic gravity caught her attention. 

Jinx rocked forward on her chair, her eyes glued to the somber young woman.

_ Haven't I seen her around before? _

She had the look; a troubled sort of elegance that Jinx could easily see roughed up and glossed. 

With her shorn, purple hair, Jinx considered her to be half there already. 

And her gaze was steely; as it leveled out over the dozen or so overpacked sardinecanned audience, she remained wholly unfazed. 

Her words were enunciated crisply; no stumbling. The pitches were surprising, but pleasingly low in tone.

As the girl picked up with the intensity of her piece, Jinx felt her spirit soar. 

_ Just give me one good growl darling, just to be sure, _ she thought, still staring into the depths of the blue-violet eyes on the stand. 

Hanging on the edge of her seat, Jinx’s unaired plea went unanswered; the girl finished her piece and the room scattered around a few snapped and clapped applauses. 

She seemed to be a regular; judging from her comfort with the management and fellow patrons. 

Jinx tried to be patient as she waited her turn for a better opening; she had all night, but the girl looked to be leaving. 

Flustered, Jinx quickly trailed after her, hoping to intercede before she could make it out the door.

“Wait! Wait up!” Jinx called, stumbling around the other tables after her. 

The girl stopped, holding the door in a mistaken presumption. 

With a thankful smile, Jinx nodded once and followed her out. 

“Nice work back there,” Jinx offered, her tone sincere. 

“Thanks,” she replied, her tone still gravely and low, though lacking the heat and infliction from before; “I’ve… done this a lot.” 

The girl motioned to dismiss herself; catching her arm before she could turn away, Jinx begged a moment more. 

“Sorry, I don’t mean to hold you up, but I was wondering if you’d ever had any experience with other vocal work?” 

The girl shook her head; “Sorry, I’m afraid not.”

Jinx nodded once; “Fair enough; my name’s Jinx by the way.”

“Raven,” the girl traded; Jinx fought off a shiver as the violet-blue eyes looked her over. 

“So,” Jinx broached, her hands miming for Raven’s calmness; “Hear me out: how good would you say you are at screaming?” 

“...Screaming?” Raven repeated, a little surprised; she blinked, and small smile started to form on her lips.

“I’m flattered but, I have work in the morning,” Raven stated, somewhat regretfully; “Perhaps we could meet up here for coffee or something?”

Jinx felt the blush rise on her cheeks; quickly she stammered to clear up the confusion.

“No, yeah- I mean, you’re totally a babe and I would happily take you out anytime but I’m actually trying to ask if you wanna’ join my band. -We’re one man down and our competition is coming up pretty soon. You sounded like you might be a good fit for our lead.”

“Sounded?” Raven repeated, as if considering.

“Yeah,” Jinx furthered hopefully; “Tell you what, I’ll give you the address and my number? And then if you have time tomorrow we’ll have that coffee and just like, give it a go?” 

The young woman hesitated briefly; Jinx kept her expression neutrally hopeful. 

“Alright, just a whirl,” Raven agreed, taking out her phone and passing it over; “Just so you know, I like my coffee hot and with cream.” 

Barely able to process her good luck, Jinx added her information and couldn’t help but grin. 

“Any way you like it,” she gladly offered. 

When she passed the phone back, Raven took it with a hum and looked her over once more; Jinx sincerely hoped that her pink hair and rebellious aesthetic worked in her favor. 

“Well,” Raven dismissed lightly; “See you.”

With that, the young woman continued her trek along the darkening sidewalks, soon disappearing beyond a turned corner into the night.

Her fingers fumbled in her pockets as she grabbed for the hone of her own, nearly dropping it. 

“Mam? -Yeah, I found someone. Tell Gizzy to get the place cleaned up. She’s stopping by tomorrow to audition.” 


	3. Chapter 3

“OUI! Watch where you’re spraying that scuz!” Gizmo screeched, as Jinx doused him liberally with the fresh-scented lysol. 

“You can complain to me when you put on fresh underwear more than once a week,” Jinx snapped, continuing her quest of sprucing up their practice space; Gizmo muttered a few obscenities under his breath.

“She knows what sound she’s signing up for, right?” Mammoth asked, as he lifted his feet one by one for Jinx to spray his shoes as well. 

“Metal doesn't mean biohazard,” Jinx exasperated; “We really don't have time to fail the first impression, she’ll be here any minute.” 

Huffing an agreement, Mammoth set about busing himself with his drum set, idly keeping rhythm times. 

Gizmo had just started to toy his ergonomic keytar when the double doors creaked open, letting in a fair amount of midday sun along with their expected guest. 

A cursory glance was then traded between the boys; almost knowingly, they affirmed silently that the girl had the right look at least.

“Alright boys,” Jinx started, chucking the spray can over her shoulder; “This is Raven. -Raven, the big guy is our drummer Mammoth.”

“You can call me Manny for short,” he offered, bouncing one of his sticks in his massive hands. 

“-And the goblin over there is Gizmo,” Jinx added, aiming a thumb at the boy, who shot her a look; “You can call him Gizzy. He hates it.” 

Gizmo jerked his chin at them in acknowledgment before casting down his gaze; inspecting his instrument for theoretical dust. 

“Charmed,” Raven replied politely, a hint of amusement in her tone; “Pleasures all mine.”

“You been in a band before?” Mammoth asked. 

Raven shifted a moment, before Jinx offered her a seat on one of the old crates. 

When she sat, Jinx wandered over to the minifridge and handed out a round of drinks, one by one; the boys chained them along, taking a few sips themselves before setting their drinks to the side. 

Raven seemed to sip her cold coffee thoughtfully. 

“It’s simple enough once you get the hang of reading sheet music,” Jinx offered helpfully, closing the fridge; she wandered back to the potential new recruit and cracked open her energy drink. 

At that, their auditioner smiled somewhat. 

“That I can do,” the girl affirmed, lifting the group’s collective hopes somewhat. 

“Cool, give these a lookover then,” Jinx instructed, grabbing a few sheets from her stand. 

“You can work the octaves around if you need to,” Jinx continued, running her finger along the bar; “But see what you can do with it.” 

Humming a bit in apparent response, Raven obediently looked over the lyrics.

Taking their cues, the boys began warming up; plying notes and playable stretches. 

Jinx took her own station and limbered up with her electric bass for a bit, before trading quiet banter with Mammoth between energy sips, and tried not to rush things while their auditioner mouthed over diction and timing. 

After a quarter of an hour, Raven proclaimed herself ready for her trial run. 

Properly in the spirit of things, Jinx and the boys quickly readied themselves to get back into the swing of things. 

“I got the backups,” Jinx relayed, earning a nod from the others; “And if you trip up, just keep going, gets easier than if you stall.” 

With that, Mammoth did the honors of counting in before easing on the beat; Jinx thrummed in after, followed by the first energizing notes from Gizmo.

The lead in built up, mounting instrumental tension for Raven’s vocal entrance. 

She came in time. Her pacing was steady, her diction neat. 

Just like in the dingy little dive bar, Raven’s tone tumbled smoothly, the gravel to it adding tension and weight. 

As the first stanza carried into the second, Raven remained steadfast but incremented her volume; something like excitement flickered into the old band’s fingers at the notion they had a powerhouse who built up to their break, as opposed to the one-note wonder that Silver Banshee had provided them.

It was strange for the group, hearing Banshee’s words from the mouth of another; a vocalist with a sense of when to rise and fall with the music’s natural emotional prompting.

Jinx found it increasingly weird, but fun, to feel her voice mixing into Raven’s, contrasting higher with lighter notes that kept the melody charged. 

As the song led into the second half, Mammoth’s deep welled growls mixed into noise; timely echoing the huskier aspects of Raven’s voice. 

It was an absolute mood for them all, Jinx was sure. 

The song rasped to its close, accusatory notes wailing back down into companionable silence. 

“I think I have a good feeling about this,” Jinx mused, her breathing still deep as her fingertips tingled from the strings. 

“You’re good, I’ll give ya’ that,” Mammoth agreed; “You got some screamer in you, I’d bet.”

“Yeah, you’re totally holding back,” Jinx agreed, “Don’t be so afraid to let loose; I can teach you how to scream without throwing your voice out.” 

Raven’s energized expression slowly slipped into a smile. 

“Oh, can you?” 

“Totally!” Mammoth interjected agreeingly, before sipping his soda; every few seconds he tapped his shoes, still keeping theoretical beats.

Ignoring the whisperings of sheepishness, Jinx stripped of her guitar and slid over to the new recruit; “Alright so, first things’ you gotta’ know is to push the sound from your diaphragm,” she explained, pressing on it. 

Jinx tried to ignore the smirk on Raven’s face; she suddenly felt as though the girl might be toying with her, feigning confusion at her expense. 

_ Maybe she just wanted a refresher _ , Jinx quickly dismissed. 

“We’ll run you through some warmups,” she decided, withdrawing her hands; “We got two weeks to catch you up to speed before the show. We can do this.”

“Two weeks?” Raven noted, curling her bangs behind her ear.

“We taught Banshee to sing in one; we got this,” Gizmo boasted. 

“Totally!” the giant, Mammoth agreed. 

“Right, well, since the rest of the night is gonna’ be growl work, you bums can fuck off if you want,” Jinx dismissed; earning a look of surprise from the new girl. 

“Roger that,” Mammoth agreed, giving his sticks a final spinning toss; “I got pot pies to bake.”

“Same time tomorrow?” Gizmo asked, as he started to pack up his keytar.

“Eh, meet us back here in two?” Jinx guessed, “Mostly just catching her up, but you can come if you want.” 

“Tuesday then,” Gizmo agreed, snapping his case closed; he traded a fistbump with Mammoth before jerking his chin at the new girl. “-Hey, nice rasp newbie,” he offered. 

She nodded once, her smile flat but genuine seeming. 

He nodded back, and waited at the door. 

“Later,” Mammoth offered, his smile bright; he pushed open the hefty doors with ease, finally freeing the green-clad little man. 

“That went well,” Jinx mused, as she looked over the now swing-shut door. 

Jinx turned to look at her new vocalist, Raven’s purple hair shimmering with darkened iridescence under the moody light; Jinx also noted the way the girl’s painted lips seemed faintly glossed.

“So,” Jinx prolonged, in order to break through her befuddling case of sudden nervousness.

“So,” the girl also drawled, seemingly more at ease with their now unchaperoned proximity.

Raven tilted her head some, her smile somewhat parting to reveal pearly teeth; “About making me ‘growl’?” 

“Right,” Jinx agreed, shaking away her disjointed thoughts; “Let’s get down to basics.” 


End file.
